snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Braeden Stonem
Braeden Stonem is a Gryffindor Hogwarts graduate from class of 2076. He attended Hogwarts from his first to seventh year (though nothing's known from before his fifth year, for... reasons unknown...). Personality & Background Braeden is a goofball. His personality is the type that takes two seconds to figure out; greet him for the first time in your life, and you already know what to expect for however long you remain friends. Despite having the face and body of a growing young man, Braeden's heart and spirit seemed to stop maturing after his sixth birthday. Still easily amused by stupid jokes, and with the grace of a newborn puppy on rollerskates, Braeden remains a child at heart. He usually doesn't have a hard time making friends, people seem to be attracted to his friendly nature and seem amused by his clumsy ways. There's always the few people who will find his happy-go-lucky attitude the most infuriating thing in the world, though… RUBY BLAIR. Brae's too dull to realize when he's being shooed away, though, and in the end scares his own bullies away. Or somehow ends up convincing them that they're actually friends. Brae comes from a very humble background. He's not descendant from any kings or queens (and if he is, he has no clue… his family tree only goes as far back as his grandparents), his parents were not heroes in their younger days, and he doesn't live in a castle somewhere overlooking the mountains. As far as Braeden knows, he's the first and only wizard in the Stonem family line. His poor mother and father didn't even know there was such a thing as a magical world, until Braeden turned eleven and found himself invited to join a prestigious magic school. At first, Mr. and Mrs. Stonem thought it was a cruel joke by the neighborhood kids, or perhaps some sort of invitation to join a gang. But nope, it was real. It took them some time to register the fact that their son could perform acts they had only seen before in Hollywood movies or science fiction books, but when they understood, they tried their best to learn as much as possible from this… new, strange world. Overall, Mr. and Mrs. Stonem were very open and willing to learn about the magical world. They were a little apprehensive at first, but slowly began to grow fascinated by it, even proud that their son belonged to this alternate universe. As for Braeden, well… how do you think a goofy, dorky little kid with a love for film and writing scripts would take this? He loved it. It was like being in his very own movie. Except that this time, he wasn't the director as he had always dreamed of being - he was the star! The leading actor! The young, eleven-year-old boy certainly did not feel a bit of his parents' earlier wariness or apprehension. He was thrilled about this, but heavily disappointed by the fact that he couldn't show off his newly-discovered powers. Keeping his ability to perform magic secret from his little neighborhood friends was quite a challenge. However, as great as it was to be a wizard, Brae felt a little odd too. He was entering that age, adolescence, and if there was a most unfortunate time to become the odd one out, it was definitely this time. Braeden felt like an alien when hanging out with his muggle friends, and it certainly didn't help that he seemed to be the only wizard in this small town. If there were any other witches or wizards in Chesterfield, he'd never seen or met them. As he grew older, though, Braeden got used to leading two separate lives - his muggle life (which, to this day, he still feels more attached to), and his wizard life. At home, he was Braeden Stonem the kid who was invited to join a boarding school somewhere far away. He played all the muggle sports he enjoyed with the neighborhood friends he grew up with, and amused his little sister with simple magic tricks that were interesting enough to keep the girl entertained, but basic enough not to get the boy expelled from school. And then, at Hogwarts, he was that cowardly Gryffindor that everyone felt sure was a sorting mistake; the dorky kid with the lopsided grin whose potions blew up on his face, who could never sit on a broom for too long without falling off, and who visited the kitchens so often that the elves had his food prepared before he even got there. Friendships at Hogwarts (in chronological order) Amadeus "Deus" Alfred Kipling One of the very first people Braeden met when coming to Hogwarts was Amadeus - a smooth, handsome young man from a privileged background of wealth and luxury. The Ravenclaw was a smart young man, but always struggled with Divination, precisely one of Braeden's best subjects. In his desperation, Amadeus had no choice but to accept tutoring lessons from the goofy Gryffindork, and, much to both boys' surprise, the tutoring lessons eventually led into one of the strongest, most bromantic friendships Hogwarts had ever witnessed. Braeden and Amadeus became one entity - you could never find one without the other lurking somewhere nearby; to close friends they were 'Braedeus'. Over the summer, the two embarked on an adventure at a Sicilian island with a group of other friends - but what happened there is a story for another day. Basically, the two boys were inseparable, but this would sometimes lead to problems. It couldn't all be rainbows and butterflies in paradise. During his sixth year in Hogwarts, Braeden became romantically involved with a Hufflepuff by the name of Charlie; this caused his Deus-time to diminish and problems to arise between the two boys. One of the most notorious scenes between the two friends took place in the room of requirement, where Braeden had invited his good friend Caroline to watch a movie with him. A furious Amadeus stumbled upon the pair and, in his fury, set Braeden's seat on fire. There were also incidents by the lake, during wintertime, when Amadeus grew frustrated with Braeden for not returning his 47 owls from the night before; but, in the end, the boys always managed to solve their problems and return to their happy, dream-like state of pure bromantical love. Sadly, Deus was a year ahead his Gryffindor friend, so by the end of Brae's sixth year, his best mate had graduated. They continued their friendship through letters and visits in Diagon Alley, though, where Amadeus had gotten a job in the post office. '''Random Fact: '''Braedeus had a theme song, "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)" by The Four Tops. Charlie Charlie was a sweet-faced Hufflepuff with short blonde hair who, after only knowing Braeden for a couple days, became the boy's first girlfriend at Hogwarts. The two made their relationship official during a costume event Hogwarts was hosting, where the Gryffindork was Hansel from Hansel and Gretel, and his girlfriend a beautiful princess. The relationship didn't last very long, though, as soon the couple lost communication as each grew busy with their studies and no longer had the time to be together. '''Random Fact: '''Braeden won "Best Costume" during this event. Hehe. Caroline Scott Along with Deus, Caroline was one of the very first true friends Braeden had made at Hogwarts. They'd met when they were only beginning their fifth year, by mere coincidence - Brae had been innocently walking near the lake when a frustrated Caroline had tossed her book in the air, unintentionally hitting the boy on the arm. The two spent a good part of that afternoon talking and getting to know each other, and soon enough they were spending great parts of their days together - at the kitchens, in the room of requirement watching movies, sometimes even in the dark and damp tunnels leading to the Slytherin common room, to which the Gryffindork would often give his Slytherin friend piggyback rides. Braeden and Caroline's friendship was one of the best the boy had ever had during his stay in the castle but, sadly, it didn't last very long. By their sixth year, the two kids had lost touch with one another and only saw each other at rare times. They only really talked again late into their seventh year, when Caroline kissed him and confessed having feelings for the boy. At the time Braeden was dating the girl's cousin, so he couldn't return her feelings. They remained friends, though. '''Random Fact: '''Braeden was terrified of Caroline's cat. Emma Malfoy Emma Malfoy , a Slytherin two years younger than our cowardly lion, was Braeden's second girlfriend at Hogwarts, and is currently still the boy's only romantic interest. The two met during Braeden's fifth year and Emma's third year at Hogwarts, during a school field trip to Hogsmeade. Brae had walked into the busy and ever-so-crowded Hog's Head, where he accidentally spilled butterbeer on the journal of the third year Slytherin. Exaggeratedly worried about the damage he had caused, the boy insisted on inviting the girl to a couple more butterbeers, and accepted Emma's invitation to sit down with her. The two talked and slowly got to know one another, even making plans to teach each other football and Quidditch in their very first conversation together. The classes were sadly not very successful, at least from Braeden's part. Emma turned out to be surprisingly good at football, but the boy remained as afraid of heights as ever, and didn't really do much toughening up during his Quidditch lessons with Emma. He was often distracted staring at her, and took a generous amount of bludgers to the face. Braeden and Emma continued their friendship for almost a year before, in the middle of the boy's sixth year, the Slytherin girl confessed her true feelings for him. Brae, the most oblivious boy known to mankind, took a while to get over the shock and surprise before finally sharing his own feelings with the girl. Soon enough, they had become a couple, and Emma had brought out the goofball's inner cheeseball. To this day, the Gryffindork - now a Hogwarts graduate - remains wildly in love with the girl he still considers way out of his league. By the looks of it, the relationship will last a very long time. '''Random Fact: '''Emma was the only person able to get Brae back on a broomstick after his first year flying lessons. Ruby Abigail Blair Ruby Blair, a fellow Gryffindor and Hogwarts graduate, was and continues to be an enigma to our clumsy lion, with her ability to do with him as she pleases. She can punch him or she can kiss him, it doesn't matter, in the end the boy always ends up back at her feet. Their relationship is a strange one. The two met in the Gryffindor Common room during their fifth year. Braeden had been roasting marshmallows while, in an armchair nearby, Ruby was taking a deep nap. As the Gryffindor boy tried to send one of the marshmallows off into the flames of the fire, he accidentally ended up throwing it a little too far to the right, hitting the sleeping girl instead. Like a snake ready to swallow an innocent mouse whole, Ruby awoke and it wasn't long before she, in her anger, had stuffed every marshmallow Braeden had with him into the boy's mouth, nearly choking him to death. The girl had pulled out her camera and taken a picture. But soon after, the tables turned, and Braeden was the one taking pictures of Ruby holding up a sign reading that the Gryffindork boy was the most awesome person alive. For the rest of that term and the following one, this was what the two little lions' relationship consisted of - who could irritate the other the most. Throughout those two terms, Ruby broke the boy's nose, Braeden took her out on fake evil dates, the two ran away from a restaurant without paying, and Braeden broke into her house during the summers, making himself at home in her kitchen and even going as far as to kidnap the girl from her home, when Mr. Blair had decided to make her homeschooled again, and took her back to Hogwarts. It was a strange friendship, they often did things only to get in each others' nerves, but at the same time enjoyed movies together and cared - at least Braeden always did - for the other's well-being. Things began to change slightly on the end-of-term feast of the lions' sixth year. After too many butterbeers, Braeby began to sing along to their favourite song, which played only in their heads, and went as far as to dance and sing on the Gryffindor table. Everything was going well and fine, until, suddenly, the fiery redheaded girl kissed the lion-maned goofy boy who, in his shock, slipped off the table and fell to the floor. Ruby joined him soon afterwards and, as they sat on the floor, she confessed something the Gryffindork would have never imagined he'd hear from her, not in a million years. Over the summer, Braeden had to confess the whole incident to his girlfriend, who was at first wary but soon forgave him. And when the boy's seventh year started… it was nothing but drama. Brama and Braeby refused to co-exist. Though he knew it was hazardous to his relationship with Emma, Braeden continued to spend time with Ruby, and even got the girl a Valentine's Day present. He didn't mean anything romantic by it, but it turned out to be the worst decision he had ever made in his life. Ruby hated her gift and challenged the boy to go skinny dipping in the swimming pond in the middle of freezing cold Februar y; being the senseless boy he always was around Ruby, Braeden went ahead with the plan, only to later on be caught by his girlfriend. The two girls exchanged fiery words and Brae was left with a mess the size of China in his hands. Thankfully, the boy was able to clear everything up with his girlfriend, who agreed to keep their relationship, but even after the whole disaster and Ruby's attempts to destroy Brama, the boy couldn't scold her or stay away from her. So their friendship continued, a weak-willed lion boy constantly torn between a girl he loved and a girl that never ceased to fascinate him. As of right now, Braeby remain friends. '''Random Fact: '''Ruby coined the nickname "Goofball" for Brae. Ellie Johanson Aside from Deus and Theodore, one of Braeden's closest Ravenclaw friends is Ravenclaw Ell ie Johanson. Braeden and Ellie met during the boy's fifth year at Hogwarts, in the Observatory. It was only midday, and Braeden, ever such a clever little boy, decided to look through the telescopes; accidentally, during his cloud-gazing, he directed his telescope toward the sun and went blind on one eye. Ellie was there, and calmed the boy until his eyesight returned to normal. Braeden never realized that Ellie hadn't really done anything but distract him, and forever regarded her as his "nurse" and "saviour". To Brae, Ellie was the wisest and most intelligent mind in Hogwarts. But also one of the scariest. After witnessing the girl dueling another girl in the pathways during his sixth year, Braeden became a little more intimidated by his nurse. With Ellie's help, Braeden survived broken noses, blind eyes, and a series of unfortunate incidents that only someone as graceful as Brae could possibly suffer. But the girl wasn't only helpful with physical injuries, she helped the boy with relationship problems as well. Every time things got tough with Emma, Ellie was Brae's go-to relationship counselor. She had the answer to everything. '''Random Fact: '''Ellie's an amazing artist, and drew Braeden a portrait for his birthday. Theodore Dumble Theodore Dumble was Braeden's second boyfriend at Hogwarts. After Deus graduated and the lion boy found himself starting his seventh year alone, Theodore joined the school. At first, Braeden served as Theo's very clumsy and rather unhelpful tour guide, but with time the Gryffindork began to develop more protective feelings for his new friend, who had a sweet and gentle nature, and was often bullied by Riley Sinclair - a mean, evil Gryffindor Braeden happened to be friends with as well. Theodore was sweet and friendly, and so delicate to the young lion boy that even Braeden felt a little more 'tough' around him. For that reason, the Gryffindork became very protective of his Ravenclaw friend, and found him to be pretty much the cutest thing alive, alongside his girlfriend Emma. Of course, though, Braeden would never admit that to anyone besides Theo himself. Braeden's bromance with Theodore - "Stumble" - was a lot less chaotic and dramatic than his bromance with Deus. Both boys had to share each other with their significant others, but did so in a much more friendly manner than Braedeus did. The boys often went on double-dates with their girlfriends, but it was their time with each other that they truly, really valued. Their secret lair were the kitchens, where they spent most of their time, being boys, dancing to cheesy old-school muggle music, and stuffing their faces with everything and anything the elves made for them. Life was great. Sadly, though, toward the end of their seventh year, Theodore sort of disappeared off the face of the earth and Braeden was left to graduate without his best mate. :'( '''Random Fact: '''During a potions test, Braeden switched bodies with Theo while Emma switched bodies with Alfie, Theodore's girlfriend. Neither pair knew that the other had changed bodies and chaos ensued. Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2076 Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn